Portable display devices have come to play an important role in many people's lives. To emphasize the portability of these display devices, the trend has been to make new portable display devices smaller in size. The obvious trade off for making smaller portable display devices that are easier to carry around is that the display screen size is sacrificed. Consumers are then left with the choice of sacrificing portability for a larger screen size, or sacrificing screen size for increased portability.
However the use of various types of flexible display screens have been introduced for use on portable display devices where the shape of the display screen is able to be deformed. These flexible display screens allow a user to enjoy the benefits of portability without the sacrifice in display screen size. One such example is a portable display device that employs a rollable type flexible display screen.
Now with a flexible display screen, a user is able to adjust a size of a viewing screen by adjusting the length of the flexible display screen that is exposed. It follows that certain applications and programs may be optimized to run for certain viewing screen sizes.